Bad Luck - SNK One Shot - LeviXReader
by DreamsaremadeofStardust
Summary: You're day is turning from bad to worse. Who are you going to turn to for help? This is my first fanfiction so I'll appreciate reviews. I've also published it on Wattpad. Rated M to be safe.


Your day was turning from bad to worse. First, you burnt the omelet you were trying to make for breakfast, then traffic jam made you late to work and your shitty boss yelled at you and threatened to fire you and now this.

After returning from a long and difficult day, you discovered your house floor was filled with water. There was so much of it that it soaked your knees! You had known the house was old, but never expected one of the main water supply pipes to break.

Not knowing what to do, you tried calling your best friend, Hanji. She always knew what to do in situations like this one.

Hanji: Hey, [F/N]! How's it going?

You: I need your help!

Hanji: Did something happen? Are you alright? You haven't been kidnapped or anything?

You smiled at your friend's words. Having a protective friend like her, who always worried about you, could be bothersome sometimes, but you couldn't help but feel happy to have someone who cares about you this much. Especially since your parents had died when you were only 14.

You: A water pipe broke and my house is flooded.

Hanji: Shit. You have the worst luck. I am out of town. My mom broke her leg and she called me over to help her.

You: Oh, no. What will I do?

Hanji: Why don't you ask your hot as hell neighbour for help. What was his name again? Levin? No, Levi. He may be a rude bastard, but with a face like that anything can be forgiven. I always wondered why you hadn't made a move on him or anything. Maybe next time I come over I will ring the wrong doorbell _by accident..._

You blushed and as your face reddened, were glad that your best friend could not see you. She would have teased you to no end.

You: He'd probably take you to the police station for it. Anyway, thanks for the advice. See you when you get back!

Hanji: See ya later, [F/N]!

You thought about what your friend had told you. Perhaps you should go to your neighbour. Yes, he had always been rude to you, but he'd helped you before.

About a month ago, you had been locked out of your house, keys and cell phone inside, and he had let you use his phone. He even waited with you for the locksmith! And Hanji was right. He was hot. The truth was that you'd had a crush on him ever since he'd moved next door about 2 years ago. And the fact that your bedroom window looked to his didn't help matters either. You'd lost count of the times you'd seen him get dressed in the morning.

You talked almost every weekend. Like you, he would work hard on work days, but during the weekend would be home by 18:00. Because you lived next door, your backyards were adjacent, devided only by a short fence.

At first, he was very indifferent and rude. You also found him to be intimidating and was a bit scared of him. Though not shorter than yourself, Levi was quite short for a man and like most people you found it admirable that he could cause such emotions.

After a while, although his cold demeanor was still in place, you began to feel intimidated for a different reason. As you got to know him bit by bit you developed feelings for him that may run deeper than you'd like to admit.

Taking a big breath to get some courage, you got out of your house and walked next door. You were about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened.

"Tch. What is it now? Did you get locked out of your house again, stupid brat?" Levi was his usual cold self. You suddenly felt your courage leave you and stuttered.

"I-I, it's just that, um, my house. Um, you see, it's-"

"Stop mumbling your words and say what you want to say. I am a busy man and don't have time to wait till you finally manage to talk" He looked at you, his grey eyes piercing through your [e/c] ones.

"A water pipe broke and my house is flooded", you blurted out. He seemed to be uninterested in your problems and you expected him to say something along the lines of "So what?" or "And what do you expect me to do?"

To your surprise, his answer was quite different. "Tch. Come inside." It was only two words and yet your heart started beating faster. You'd never been into his house before. His living room was spotless. The floor was so clean and shiny that you could almost see your reflection.

"Sit.", he commanded.

"Your house is really nice", you said. He didn't reply. His face gave away no emotion and his stoic expression remained unchanging.

He looked at you one more time and then spoke again."Wait here." He left you there by yourself and went into the kitchen. You argued with yourself for a moment and not being able to take it anymore started snooping around.

You knew that your neighbour was the CEO of some large company, but you were unaware which one it was. Looking at his bookcase it became evident that Levi was greatly focused on his job as there were no obvious literary books on the selves. Instead he seemed to prefer reading large tommes concerning the subject of Business and Management or Economics.

As your gaze was passing by the contents of the bookcase you noticed something that seemed out of place. It was a small notebook, black in colour, with absolutely no markings indicating its origin or purpose of use. You stared at it for a few seconds until your curiosity got the better of you.

It was made out of leather and felt cool to your touch. Hesitantly, you opened slowly on a random page and read.

_Saturday, February 21st_

_Today a knock on my door disturbed me as I was doing paperwork. Slightly annoyed,but secretly grateful for the distraction, I rose from my desk and opened the door. It was no other than my neighbour [F/N]. She stared at me with those big [e/c] eyes of hers and with a voice that shook asked if she could use my phone. I wondered what could possibly have made her so scared that she could barely form any words before realising that she was probably being intimidated by my presence. I tried to play it cool not wanting to show that I was worried about her or that I wished she would not be afraid of me like the others and asked what had happened. Apparently she had been locked out of her house and on top of that had forgotten her cell phone inside as well. I resisted the urge to laugh at her forgetfulness and found myself thinking about how cute she looked standing at my doorstep. I have wanted to show to her that I care about her for a long time now, but for a person like me who does not approach others it has been an impossible task. I have forgotten now how life was before I met her and I must confess that sometimes I-_

You heard footsteps approaching and as quickly as you could put the notebook back in its place. You barely made it before Levi entered the room with a tray in his hands.

"I believe I told you to sit", he said, his voice sounding strangely soft. Your heart was beating so fast that even a cheetah would have had a hard time catching up.

You sat again and said: "I was only a bit agitated. I have no idea what to do at this hour." You glanced at your watch as you said that and realised it was already 21:00.

He listened carefully to your words and you were reminded of what you'd read just a few moments ago. Blood rose to your cheeks and you hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"I doubt anyone would be able to fix your little house problem right now so I believe you should wait until tomorrow."Surprisingly, he seemed to be in a pleasant mood. He was sitting on a chair across from you and his eyes were focused on your face. You on the other hand were staring at the carpet trying not to blush.

"Do you have anywhere you can go for the night?", Levi asked. It was more of an out-of-curiosity kind of question than an I-worry-about-your well-being one. Of course with your neighbour it was never easy to understand what he was thinking simply by looking at his expression or his eyes.

You thought about his question for a moment realising it was something that had not crossed your mind. Hanji was at her mother's house, Mikasa had gone on a trip with Eren and Armin was busy planning a new expedition in the Amazon. In other words, your choices were limited to staying at Levi's or going to a hotel.

Not wanting to be more of a burden you made your choice. "I suppose I can go to a hotel."

Levi's reaction was immediate. "Tch. That is absurd. An idiot like you should not be put in that kind of a situation. Besides do you have any idea how filthy hotel rooms are? No, I will not let you go to a hotel. You can stay here."

Surprised yet pleased you said, "If I will not be much of a burden."

You quietly sat there drinking your tea for some time. You started feeling suffocated by the silence to the point that you wanted to say something, anything, to break it. Before you had a chance to open your mouth Levi asked, "How was your day?"

"Filled with bad luck", you answered. Levi seemed interested in what you just said and probed you for more. "What happened?"

"Where to begin?", you asked no one in particular, "I woke up in the morning with this feeling in my gut that it was gonna be a good day. I got up, showered and started cooking breakfast. I was making an omelet, something I've cooked a thousand times before and still somehow I burnt it. I did not have time to make anything else so I grabbed a piece of bread and left for work. I work at Attack on Titan Bublisher Company as a personal assistant. I've been with the company for 3 years and I'd never been late until today. I expected a comment from my supervisor, but what I had not seen coming was him threatening to fire me. We warned me that if I ever came late again I would lose my job and any hope of a recommendation letter. After that I spent most of my day running about, doing errands for him. He even made me go to the other side of town to buy him a coffee because our coffe machine's one sucks! Then I came home dead tired and discovered the river Thames decided to pay me a visit. The rest you know."

Levi stood up suddenly and bent down in front of you so that his face was at the same level with yours. He was very close to you. In fact he was so close that you could feel his breath on your face. He gently cupped your face in his hands and looked into your eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope that tomorrow will be a better day and if there is anything I can do to make you feel better please tell me."

"Kiss me", you blurt out, "Wait. Did I just say that al-"

Before you could finish your sentence his lips crushed yours. After overcoming your initial surprise you kissed him back.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes you broke apart to catch your breaths. Levi flashed you a smile which was very rare for him. You couldn't remember ever seeing him smile before and thought it was a shame he didn't do so often because he looked so handsome that you couldn't take your eyes off of him.

Levi chose that moment to rise up and grab you. Holding you bridal style he started walking. Embarrassed you said, " L-Levi what a-are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed", he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He smirked at you and held you closer as he walked past the kitchen and into the bedroom. It was a long night.

**Next day**

You woke up next to a sleeping Levi. _He looks so cute when he's asleep, _you thought. Not wanting to wake him up you silently got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

After taking a shower and dressing up you went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. However, Levi had beat you to it having already made a perfect looking omelet.

"Good morning", he said and pulled you in for a kiss.

"Good morning", you said back, "I didn't know you could cook."

"I'm a man of many talents," was his reply, "Help yourself while I go take a shower. I don't need to go to work yet but I wouldn't want you to be late again."

He left and you ate the most divine omelet you'd ever tasted. You then washed the dishes and got out of Levi's house and into your car.

You arrived on time and started working immediately. Your supervisor had not arrived yet and you couldn't help but hope he was sick and wouldn't come that day.

Two hours of idle work had passed before the supervisor came. He was obviously worked up about something and as he approached your desk you wondered what you may have done to cause his wrath again.

He slammed his hand on your desk and left a note. Without a word he walked away and went into his office.

You read the note and couldn't believe your eyes.

_Miss [L/N]_

_It has come to my attention that you are an excellent and dedicated worker. Therefore, I would like to promote you to my personal assisstant. Please gather your belongings and come see me in my office as soon as you get this note._

_Levi Ackerman - CEO_

Your luck had turned around for the best.


End file.
